


Boom Town

by MirrorMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Boom Town, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to find someone to spend the night with after being left in the Tardis by The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Cardiffs new Mayor. He bumps into an unfamiliar face, but the man seems to know him.<br/>Set during Boom Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Town

The doctor had gone to have dinner with that psycho green blob of an alien with ridiculously large claws. Jack thought that the species must have been compensating for something. Rose had gone off with Mickey, obviously with more on their mind than an innocent drink. 

And here Captain Jack Harkness was.

On his own, in the Tardis with only a space surfboard for company. Not exactly his typical idea of a night in.  
Jack blew out a breath and sighed.

He could really do with letting some steam off; despite the Tardis’ size it was beginning to feel a bit suffocating. He ran a gentle hand over the Tardis’ control board and heard a happy hum beneath his fingertips. Jack smiled, blew her a kiss, and left the Tardis.

Cardiff was cold this time of night and he could make out a few stars beyond clouds. Jack grinned. Time to check out the locals of this time period.

The Plass was still quite busy as young students and teenagers made their way to bars and nightclubs. None of them stood out particularly. 

And that’s when Jack spotted him.

A young man, maybe early 20’s. He had lightly gelled dark hair and a black scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Jack reckoned he must be on his way home from work going by the smart suit and tantalisingly glimpse of a red shirt beneath his stylish coat. The man walked past Jack, his eyes set on the floor with a slight sway about his step. Jack enjoyed the view. Those suit trousers did wonders.

Maybe he’d left an office party early? Either way, Jack had his target.

“Excuse me!” Jack called, walking forward and reaching a hand out to him. The man turned and their eyes locked.

Jack could make out the flush on the top of his neck and guessed that Yes, he’d had a little tipple to drink. He also noticed the almost imperceptible widening of the man’s eyes. 

Interesting.

“Can I help you?” The young man asked, his voice sounded slightly strained and his eyes swept quickly over Jack’s body and face. 

Definitely interesting.

“I’m sure you can,” Jack said with an easy smile and let his eyes rake over the man’s body, measuring his reaction. “I was hoping you’d be able to show me to a good bar around here. I’m from out of town.”  
Jack gauged a certain amount of openness in the man’s body language but there was also uncertainty in the minutely twitching fingers.

“Uhh…” The young man glanced over his shoulder nervously and he readjusted his already perfect scarf. Jack took a small step closer whilst he was otherwise occupied. He turned back and licked his lips. Jack sent him another smile, this time much more sultry. 

Downright filthy.

There was a definite change in the man before him. The shoulders relaxed and his eyes became softer, a quirk to the edge of his mouth made Jack trace the edge of his own lip with a soft tongue.

The young man’s eyes followed and his breathing quickened slightly.

“Um yes…yes.” He stuttered, reddening with embarrassment at his repetition. Jack cocked a sly eyebrow.

“Yes?” A light tease in his words. 

Boy, Jack would love to tease this gorgeous Welshman until he couldn’t string a sentence together without moaning between every word.

Jack’s face must have changed in some way because the young man‘s eyes darted down to his lips.  
He took a breath. 

“I meant, yes there are some good bars around here.” 

The younger man turned away from Jack slightly – bringing their shoulders closer - and pointed down a nearby road branching off from the Plass. “Down that road and turn right, it’s got some good deals on two for one drinks tonight…” The man glanced at Jack with a small smile.

“Oh really,” Jack leaned in closer as they stood side by side so that his breath tickled the man’s ear. “Would you care to join me-“

“Yes.” The man cut in, eyes widening as he realised how eager he sounded. Jack chuckled with a fantastic smile and held out a hand. 

This was going to be a fun night.

“Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?” The man offered him a brilliant smile as their hands met. There was a twinkle in his eyes; did he know something Jack didn’t? 

No matter. He wouldn’t be spending the night alone.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.”

“Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones.” Ianto’s smile grew even more and Jack could only smile back.

Tonight was going to be an unforgettable night.

“Shall we?”

“God, yes.”

-Fin-


End file.
